


Rhythm

by CatHeights



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the lockdown, Keller has some trouble concentrating. Beecher helps him regain his focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

Exhale. Inhale. Keller tried to stay focused as he lifted weights, but his mind kept flashing him sensations of Beecher — the press of curious fingers; strangled gasps of need; and the taste of warm lips, accepting, offering. The lockdown had come to an end. Two weeks of being trapped in a cage within cage finally over. Now he was free to once again wander this larger cage, and yet he couldn't help thinking it might have been better if that lockdown had gone on for a few more days, weeks, maybe months.

And that thought was fucking insane. Those days locked in with Beecher had been far from tension-free. Being able to see out, but not get out had been almost more than he could take some days. He'd wanted to smash his fist against those damn glass walls until they broke under the force of his anger. One morning, he'd almost tried it, but by the third time his fist hit the glass door, Beecher's hand had been wrapped around it, pulling him away and offering distraction with his mouth.

Keller turned his mind to the feel of the bench beneath his back as he lifted the bar in a smooth slight, backward arc, and then brought it down again. He tried to keep his thoughts just on that motion, that rhythm.

Exhale. Inhale. Toby.

Part of the problem was that while being locked down had been hell, it had also been as close to heaven as he'd ever gotten, and as close as he feared he ever would get. During all those weeks of fighting to regain Beecher's trust, he'd fantasized about what it would be like when he succeeded. How it would be to touch Toby again, to kiss him. It had never occurred to him that he had a lousy imagination until reality showed him how little he had dared to dream. The feel of Beecher's skin, the warmth and weight of Beecher's cock rubbing against his stomach, and the pressure of those lips marking him everywhere had brought on a rush of sensation that no fantasy could ever emulate. No one, nothing, had ever made him feel this way.

He'd been right – this was love.

Panic filled him and his movements became jerky, straining and far too fast. He wanted to search out Toby, drag him into their pod and barricade the area so that no one could get to them. It was the only way to fully protect Toby, to keep him safe, to hold onto him.

Surely Beecher would understand the necessity of such an action. He'd be calm and accepting. Uh-huh. Keller almost smiled as he thought about the many and varied ways Toby would light into him for such over-the-top behavior. Forget protecting Beecher, in that scenario, he'd need someone to protect him from Beecher.

With a sigh, Keller raised the barbell and placed it back onto the rack. He didn't have the concentration for this today. Last thing he needed was to be careless and break his fucking ribs.

“Your rhythm seemed off. Need some help?”

He turned his head to see that Toby was standing only a few feet away. “You been there long?”

“Just a few minutes. I was appreciating the view.”

A few minutes, and he hadn't noticed. This was bad. He needed to get his goddamn head back in the here and now. “Thought you said my rhythm was off.” Keller sat up slowly, hands resting on his thighs.

“Only at the end there. You started moving kind of fast, jerking a bit. It reminded me of other things.”

Keller smirked. “Other things? Beecher you ain't saying our fucking lacks rhythm are ya?”

“No.” Toby laughed. “I'm just saying it reminded me of…last night.”

He liked the embarrassed but determined expression on Beecher's face. Even more, he liked the memory of Beecher's mouth wrapped around his cock. Yeah, last night, like almost every night for the past 14 or so days, had been very memorable.

Beecher glanced around the room, and Keller realized they were alone. How convenient and how disturbing that he hadn't noticed this fact before. But there would be time to think about that later, because right now Toby deserved all of his concentration, particularly when he found himself being pressed back down to the bench, Beecher hovering over him.

The kiss started out gentle, almost a bit unsure, but quickly increased to an intensity usually reserved for lights out. He loved the feeling of Beecher's hand on his chest, restraining him, and the hard press of his mouth. Keller reached out a hand cupping Beecher's crotch, fingers stroking as Beecher rocked into his touch. He felt the vibration of a moan through their kiss.

Keller forgot where they were, or perhaps he didn't care. His hand moved upward, trying to pull Beecher down so he could satisfy the need to feel that body pressed against his. But the grasp came away empty, and his lips suddenly met air.

“Sister Pete's expecting me.” Toby ran a finger over his mouth, toying with his slightly reddened bottom lip. “Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away. It's just, I've been thinking about kissing you all morning.”

“Do I look upset?” Keller asked as he sat up. “I been thinking 'bout kissing you too.” He paused for a beat. “And more.” He smirked at Toby, trying to convey every wicked, sexual image he'd pondered that morning. The grin he got in return surely meant the message was received.

“I'm glad it's mutual. Listen, I should go.” Beecher gave a nervous glance behind him.

Keller stood. “Wait. Just a minute.”

He held out a hand, ridiculously pleased when Toby took it without hesitation. Fingers threaded, he stepped in closer, placing his other hand on Beecher's waist as he kissed him. That hand slid around to Toby's back, pressing him in closer and erasing the space between their bodies. This was a tease. It wouldn't last long enough to fully satisfy, but it would last long enough to create a memory to carry him through the day.

“Chris,” Toby groaned against his lips. “I have to go.”

“I know.” Keller kissed him again, grabbing Toby's ass and shuddering as their bodies rubbed against each other. He moved his hands to Beecher's shoulders and took a step back.

Inhale. Exhale.

“Sorry, I got carried away.”

Toby smiled. “Do I look upset?”

“I want you.” Keller's voice was low, intense.

“Chris.” Toby briefly closed his eyes.

“I know. You've got to go. But we're gonna have to take a real good look around, make note of a few hidden spots, and coordinate things. Because I don't want to wait to touch you.”

“Sounds like a plan, an excellent plan. I'll see you later to work out the details.”

A quick kiss, and then Toby was stepping away from him. “Beecher.” Toby turned. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“Anytime, Keller,” Toby said with a grin. “Anytime.”

As he watched Beecher leave, Keller thought that his rhythm wasn't the least bit off. It was perfectly in synch with Toby's. Life after lockdown might not be bad at all.


End file.
